What Hurts the Most
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Ele sempre foi o mais forte e agora parece que desistiu. E se Dean desistir, o que há para mim? De que vale tanta luta e desespero se ele desistir? SPOILER 5x17, Missing Scene - Sam's POV


**What Hurts The Most**

ShiryuForever94

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: General, SPOILER do 5x17, Irmãos Winchester, Songfic (What Hurts The Most – Jo O'Meara version), POV (Sam Winchester)

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Ele sempre foi o mais forte e agora parece que desistiu. E se Dean desistir, o que há para mim? De que vale tanta luta e desespero se ele desistir?[/Center]

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

**Sam's POV**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house that don't bother me_

_Eu posso tirar toda a água da chuva do teto desta casa vazia, isso não me incomoda_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_Eu posso pegar algumas lágrimas agora e então deixá-las rolar_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Eu não tenho medo de chorar a cada vez por um tempo_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_E como tudo continua sem que você continue ainda me chateia_

_There are days every now and again I pretend_

_E há dias a cada vez e novamente em que eu finjo_

_I'm ok but that's not what gets me_

_que estou bem mas não é o que acontece comigo._

_oOoOo  
_

Essa cidade é estranha, todos são guerreiros de Deus por aqui. Não sei por que, mas minha conversa com o bartender me fez pensar mais do que deveria.

Há proibição de bebidas, sexo...

Volto ao motel um tanto alcoolizado, Dean está lá, deitado.

- "Onde você esteve?" Ele pergunta creio que já sabendo a resposta pelo meu andar estranho.

- "Bebendo." Respondo sinceramente. Ele me chama de rebelde. Engraçado, não era Dean o menino mau. Falo para ele que poderia ter bebido mais, só que... Bem, há toque de recolher agora. Ele não reage, apenas concorda. Explico para meu irmão que estamos quase num regime autoritário, pois fecharam as comunicações, internet, tudo.

Dean não sabia disso e, estranho, ele apenas parece cansado. Exausto.

Continuo e digo a ele que estão tentando simplesmente desligar a cidade do mundo exterior e... A reação dele?

O problema foi a falta de reação dele. Eu preciso perguntar, e estou preocupado.

- "O que há de errado com você?"

- "Eu entendo, apenas que não me importo."

- "O que?" Estou estupefato. Esse é mesmo meu irmão?

- Que diferença faz?

O olhar de Dean, o ar de quem não liga para nada mais, o olhar de escárnio, como se eu estivesse falando uma imensa besteira. Estão transformando esta cidade numa sucursal de alguma seita fundamentalista, proibiram comunicação com o mundo exterior, tudo como sendo obra de anjos e ele... Não liga?

- "A que ponto isso vai longe demais para você?" Eu pergunto a Dean, totalmente frustrado.

Os anjos estão nos fazendo de cobaias, ele sempre se importou e se rebelou, mas agora, diz apenas que são as regras deles? Ele fala coisas... Ele diz que os anjos são os únicos capazes de salvar a todos?

Quem diabos é esse homem, por que não pode ser meu irmão! Desde quando ele ficou tão submisso? Ele diz coisas que me fazem quase sangrar por dentro. Nós deveríamos salvar a todos e ele me diz com todas as letras que não podemos?

- "Quer parar de lutar e ignorar tudo?" Pergunto totalmente sem chão e até um pouco desesperado. Dean me diz que... Não sabe? Que talvez? E a expressão dele? O olhar sem luz!

- "Não diga isso!" Estou frustrado e sofrendo. Ele apenas me pergunta por que não... Por que não? Por que ele não pode fazer isso!

- "Na verdade, eu posso."

Agora Dean conseguiu me tirar do sério.

- "Não, não pode. Não pode fazer isso comigo." Eu me levanto da cama, estou transtornado, frustrado e sentindo-me sozinho como nunca. Droga, estou quase chorando!

oOo

_What hurts the most was being so close_

_O que machuca mais, era estar tão perto_

_And having so much to say_

_E ter tanto pra ser dito_

_And watching you walk away_

_E ver você partir_

_And never knowing what could have been_

_E nunca saber o que poderia ter sido_

_And not seeing that loving you is what I was tryin' to do_

_E não ver que amar você era o que eu estava tentando fazer_

_oOo_

- "Acha que é o único com medo?" Por acaso Dean acha que eu sou o que? Um super-homem que não sente coisa alguma sobre tudo isso?

- "Não posso contar com mais ninguém." Falo a ele e me dou conta de que ele contava comigo, antes... E eu o deixei. – "Não posso fazer isso sozinho!" E eu nunca perguntei a ele se ele podia fazer tudo que fez, sozinho, quando tomei as rédeas de minha própria vida e segui para Stanford.

Ele apenas se vira. Meu irmão dá as costas para mim! Chamo o nome dele, não adianta.

- "Dean! Você não pode estar falando sério."

- "Vou esfriar a cabeça."

Ele sai...

E vejo meu irmão sair. Ele, meu ombro amigo, minha família, tudo que tenho.

A dor ainda está patente na expressão dele, mas o pior é a desesperança, é tudo que eu não vejo nos olhos dele, não mais.

Ele sempre foi o mais forte e agora parece que desistiu.

E se Dean desistir, o que há para mim?

De que vale tanta luta e desespero se ele desistir?

Porque, dentro de mim, ainda há a esperança de que ele volte a ser meu irmão mais velho, meu protetor e aquele a quem posso confiar tudo que tenho.

Qual foi meu papel nessa mudança de Dean? O que foi que eu fiz?

Ele era mais alegre, ele era outra pessoa.

Agora?

Quem é esse estranho que divide a vida comigo e que de repente parece já não dividir coisa alguma além de mágoa e lamentação?

O que fizeram a você, Dean?

O que fizeram conosco?

Mas a pergunta que eu realmente não quero responder é...

O que eu fiz a você Dean? Quando o deixei há anos, para ter minha vida?

Você sempre parecia bem. Sempre parecia no controle da situação, se saía com um sorriso ou uma piadinha e sempre me recebeu de volta...

Parecia que tudo estava normal.

Perto de Bobby, perto de quem quer que fosse.

De Jo e Ellen.

Você sorria. No meio do inferno e você sorria.

Será que eu sorriria se fosse comigo?

_oOo_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_É difícil lidar com a dor de ter perdido você em todo lugar que eu vou_

_But I'm doin' it_

_Mas eu estou fazendo isso_

_It's hard to force that smile_

_É difícil forçar aquele sorriso_

_When I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Quando eu vejo nossos velhos amigos e estou sozinho_

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_Continua sendo tão difícil levantar, me vestir, viver com esse remorso_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_Mas eu sei que se eu pudesse fazer isso passar_

_I would trade give away all the words_

_Eu negociaria, daria todas as palavras_

_That I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

_Que eu guardei em meu coração e que eu deixei não ditas_

_oOo_

Fui eu quem fiz algo a você, não foi?

Quando não quis ajudar você a seguir as trilhas de nosso pai e voltei para casa apenas para ser salvo, POR VOCÊ, após a morte de Jessica?

Quantas vezes, Dean, você esteve lá para mim e eu...

Eu estive lá para você?

Eu sei que já morremos, que já imolamos nossas almas e corpos um pelo outro, mas não é disso que estou falando.

Eu faria qualquer coisa por ele, mas talvez tenha falhado na única coisa que ele esperava que eu fizesse por ele.

Ser a família dele, cuidar dele e não querer ir embora.

Talvez Dean esteja apenas cansado demais de ser forte por nós dois, de acreditar por nós dois e de ser sempre quem nos mantém juntos.

oOo

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_oOo_

Nunca mais posso querer ir embora, se é que ele realmente significa tudo para mim como fico falando.

Apenas falando.

Quantas ações eu tive que disseram a ele justamente o contrário?

Quantas vezes eu quis ser normal?

Quantas vezes eu o deixei sozinho para combater? Quantas vezes mais eu vou partir o coração de Dean?

Posso estar enganado, mas não foi apenas o inferno, nem o apocalipse.

Fui eu quem não assumi meu papel na vida do meu irmão e o deixei se perder.

Pois eu não vou deixar que você se vá tão fácil assim, Dean.

Não vou permitir...

Sou seu irmão mais novo, mas talvez seja hora de ser seu irmão, apenas isso.

oOo

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_


End file.
